


Short Circuit

by JaySLC



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Keebo falls ill after Miu temporarily moves him into a human body and Shuichi and Kaito don't trust her to watch over him.





	Short Circuit

Keebo knew what he was getting into when Miu came up to him saying that she found a way to let him experience what it’s like to be human. He was hesitant at first, but with assurance from Miu that he could get a better understanding of human life and the ability to return back to his robot body whenever he wanted, he decided to take her up on her offer and use it as a learning experience to better understand his human classmates.  
He knew there would be dangers inhabiting a human body, but his excitement and curiosity lowered his guard and the illness that ensued caught him by complete surprise.

“Here, Keebo, put this under your tongue.” Shuichi prompted tentatively.

“W-Why my tongue?” Keebo asked nervously, clamping his mouth shut and backing his head away from the small plastic device.

“Because different parts of your body have different average temperatures, and the thermometer we have is meant to test the temp under your tongue.” Miu called from across her lab. “If you’d prefer one of the rectal variety that can be arranged, though.” She cackled as Keebo blanched.

“Come on, Miu, this is new and scary for Keebo, stop teasing him.” Kaito scolded next to Shuichi, making Miu flinch.

“Relax, dick-wad, I’m almost positive he just has a cold, I just want to make sure with his temp.” Kaito shook his head disapprovingly as Keebo coughed weakly into the back of his hand, accepting the thermometer and timidly closing his lips around it.

“Just keep your mouth closed around it until it beeps, okay?” Miu instructed more sympathetically.

“How do you think he got sick so fast?” Shuichi asked as he watched the thermometer flash through numbers.

“I’m an inventor, not a doctor.” Miu groaned, looking baffled. “I assume that he’s more susceptible to disease than the rest of us since his immune system doesn’t have any memory yet.”

Keebo jumped as the thermometer beeped, passing it to Miu as he caught his breath and sniffled.

“100.1.” Miu clicked her tongue, popping the plastic cap back on and stashing it away in a drawer. “You’re definitely fighting something, Keebo.”

“I-is that b-baAAH-!!” Keebo’s breath trailed off into a hitching loop, making Miu roll her eyes. Shuichi timidly rested a hand on Keebo’s shoulder, offering whatever stability and reassurance he could as the smaller boy gasped and sputtered desperately.

By this point, all three Ultimates had learned the drill. Once a tickle had planted itself in Keebo’s nose, it didn’t like to come out without a fight. Growling impatiently, Miu grabbed a handful of tissues and walked over to the shorter boy, leaning against the bench next to him as she waited.

“M-Miu- hUH!! I-I’m gonna-gonna…!!” Keebo sputtered and squirmed where he sat. Taking a sharp inhale, three sneezes shook his frame as he launched forward into Miu’s waiting tissues. Groaning miserably, he took the tissues gratefully.

“Be careful when you sneeze, dumbass. Just because it’s harder for the rest of us to catch what you have it doesn’t mean we’re immune.”

“S-sorry.” Keebo mustered.

Resting her hands on her hips, Miu looked over to Shuichi and Kaito.

“I think he’s going to be completely fine, but he should probably ride out whatever this is before getting transferred back into his robot body. I don’t think it will cause any complications, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

Keebo’s whole body relaxed and he sighed dramatically, gladly accepting another handful of tissues from Kaito.

“That being said,” Miu continued, tapping her heel nervously. “I think it would be in his best interest if Keebo stayed here in my lab overnight.”

Keebo weakly nodded his head in agreement and Shuichi and Kaito shot panicked looks between themselves.

“Uh, Keebo! You sure you want to stay with her?” Kaito asked nervously. “You’re always welcome to stay with me or Shuichi. We don’t mind at all!”

Blowing his nose into the fabric in his hands, he groaned and looked up at Kaito with a reassuring smirk.

“It’s fine, I trust Miu.” Keebo haphazardly tossed the used tissues in a waste bin across from him. “If I were to stay with you guys and something happened, we’d just have to come back and get Miu anyway. At least then you guys would be able to get some sleep.”

Miu laughed and flashed Shuichi and Kaito a cocky smile.

“You dumbasses have to have more confidence in me!” She bellowed, dropping an arm around Keebo’s tired shoulders.

Sneezing weakly into his elbow, Miu tensed and took a step away. Toying with her gloves, she continued as if nothing happened.

“I pull all-nighters all the time, and today’s no different. My genius is in high demand and I don’t have time to waste. I can keep an eye on you no problem.”

Messaging the bridge of his nose to fight back the throbbing headache mounting behind his eyes, Kaito surrendered.

“Alright, whatever.”

“Keebo, you know our numbers. If anything happens, please, just call, okay?”

“Thanks for worrying, guys.” Keebo smiles softly, eyes heavier than ever with fatigue. “I’ll definitely let you guys know.”

“Seriously guys, you _need_ to have more faith in me!!"


End file.
